Warcraft II units
Warcraft II Units are composed of three types: land, air and naval. They are all trained at different structures and are fairly similar on either the Human or Orc faction. Introduction The units are essentially quite balanced, the only real differences can be found in the spells used by Paladins/Ogre-Mages and Mages/Death Knights. It is often argued that the Ogre-Mages have better spells than Paladins (the Bloodlust spell used on a large number of Ogre-Mages is very devastating, and makes people easily favor orcs, especially if they favor rush tactics) while Mages are better than Death Knights (Blizzard and Polymorph spells are extremely devastating if used correctly), though some disagree on one count or both. The other non-cosmetic difference is that Elven Rangers can learn the Marksmanship ability (so that they deal more damage) whereas their counterparts, Troll Berserkers, can acquire Regeneration (which slowly heals their wounds). Civilian Units Peasant/Peon ** Peasants and Peons are the working class. They are your most valuable and fragile commodity. Peasants generate all the funds or resources necessary to fund armies, build your civilization, and keep it in good shape. When the time comes, they even can provide a last line of defense for the town. Alone, their attack is weak, but in large groups, Peasants can bring even the mightiest warrior down. Ground Units Footman/Grunt **Footmen and Grunts are the main ground based offensive units until Knights and Ogres. Elven Archer/Troll Axethrower ** Elven Archers and Troll Axe throwers have evolved into mainly a defensive unit. Generally Archers have difficulty killing Footmen and Knights on their own unless they are fully upgraded, in large numbers, or walled in. These units can be upgraded to Elven Rangers and Troll Berserkers at the Lumber Mill as well have their base stats upgraded. Knight/Ogre ** Main offensive ground unit from Keep/Stronghold stage to Castle/Fortress stage of game as they are stronger and faster than the previous Footmen and Grunts. They can be upgraded to Paladins and 'Ogre-Mages'at the Church/Ogre Mound. Ballista/Catapult ** Catapults and Ballistas can kill Towers and Battleships, siege a walling, and destroy walled in Towers. Although Catapults are the most powerful attack of any land unit, unprotected they are weak, and easily destroyed by any unit including Peasants. Catapults take a long time to construct and have a very slow movement speed. ** Catapults and Ballistas are the only units that can damage units with a "Invulnerability Cheat". Mage/Death Knight ** The Mages and Death Knights are primary Caster units, both capable of immense destruction through powerful spells. They are best kept from melee incounters however as they are vulnerable. Dwarven Demolition Squad/Goblin Sappers ** Small demolitions teams made for assaulting Buildings and clustered units. They are also capable of demolishing the environment, such as trees and rock. Air Units Gnomish Flying Machine/Goblin Zeppelin ** Unarmed reconnaissance aircraft able to scout and detect submerged water units. Gryphon Rider/Dragon ** The Gryphon Riders and Dragons are heavy damage dealers and quick movers, capable of levelling buildings and all types of units; ground, air and naval. Naval Units Elven Destroyer/Troll Destroyer ** Primary naval combat vessel able to attack other naval units, ground units in range, and air units. Transport ** A transportational ship able to carry 6 land units across a body of water, lacking the capability to attack. Oil Tanker ** Oil Tankers are essential to the further expansion of naval fleets as they are the worker unit capable to build Rigs and haul oil. Battleship/Ogre Juggernaut ** Battleships and Juggernauts are some of the most powerful of all the units available, especially when fully upgraded. They are slow moving, heavy-hitting naval units primarily for taking out enemy naval units and are unable to hit air units. Gnomish Submarine/Giant Turtle ** Submerged stealth naval units that can often attack its targets without being seen. However, they are easily spotted by enemy submarines/turtles and air-based scouting units such as Flying Machines and Zeppelins. External links * Unit Overviews at Blizzard.net Sources * Blizzard.net * Wikipedia Category:Warcraft II Category:Warcraft II units Category:Horde Category:Alliance